Don't Stop
by sookieandsamfan
Summary: A one-shot I thought of that involves Katniss and Peeta taking comfort in each other physically.  Set during Catching Fire.  I own nothing.


*told from Peeta's point of view; set during one night on the tour in Catching Fire when Peeta and Katniss are sleeping together for comfort and to help with their nightmares. Enjoy.

I remember the first night we made love so vividly, it's like it was just this morning. It's a memory that has kept me sane during these past few months and will no doubt help as we prepare to go back into that damn arena.

Katniss was asleep, but I wasn't. I had been sharing her bed almost every night of the Victory tour. Her nightmares were clearly terrifying to her, and she was would scream so loud. Sometimes when I was with her, she didn't have any nightmares. Others I couldn't stop, but at least I was there to wake her up and comfort her. The feeling of her in my arms was so natural, like breathing.

On this night, I lay awake watching her sleep. She was facing away from me, snuggled back against me, so we were spooning, but I could still see the side of her beautiful face. For once, she looked peaceful, and I was hoping this would be one of those nights she could make it all the way through. I honestly didn't mean too, but before I knew it I was running my right hand over her body. I wasn't trying to take advantage of her while she was sleeping; I just had to touch her. I brushed her hair completely out of her face, so I could see her more clearly. Then, I let my hand trail down the soft skin of her neck, then to her arm. My hand had a mind of its own. I trailed down her side and down the side of her leg to her thigh. I was applying only very light pressure, and when I ever so gently grazed her backside, she moaned. "Mmmmm," I heard her say. My heart stopped and so did my hand. I didn't take it off her just stopped moving it. My mind was racing. _Was she awake? Was that a subconscious sound? Or, is she letting me do this? _I got my answer almost immediately when she whispered, "Don't stop."

I thought I might melt right there. Katniss was awake and allowing me to explore her. She even liked it and thought it felt good. I started moving my hand again applying a bit more pressure. I inched my hand across her stomach then up to the underside of her breasts. When I allowed my thumb to graze the underside of one over her thin t-shirt, she moaned again, and I thought I might come undone right there. She scooted back into me closer and gently rubbed against me, her backside against my front. My already budding arousal grew to bulging in an instant. I knew she could feel it, but she didn't seem to be uncomfortable. If anything, it fueled her more as she continued to gently grind against me. She put her hand on top of mine and guided it to the bottom of her shirt. She was giving me permission to touch her under her clothes. I gently snaked my hand under her shirt until I was cupping one of her breasts. It was perfect. She is perfect. As I brushed my hand across a taught nipple she said, "Oh, Peeta." My name on her lips like that was enough to make me cum right there.

I leaned over and started nuzzling her neck as I continued to use my hand. She rolled over now and looked into my eyes. We stared at each other for a few seconds, and then I kissed her, and she immediately kissed me back. This kiss was different than all the others we've shared as we tried to create a believable romance for the audience. This kiss was real and hungry. It was full of passion and emotion.

I knew Katniss was a virgin, but she acted like she knew what she was doing. She was good at everything, so I wasn't one bit surprised. She let one of her hands trail from my chest to my stomach to the top of my boxers then without one moment's hesitation stuck her hand inside and gripped me. It was all I could do to not burst on contact, and I groaned loudly. I couldn't help it. As her tiny hand stroked me, a fire built inside me that I knew would never burn out.

I loved Katniss Everdeen, and I had since we were five, but now I knew that I could no longer live without her. I had been pretty passive in my pursuit, allowing her to call the shots and accepting it when I thought she had chosen Gale over me. No more. I was going to make Katniss mine, and I was not going to give up until I stopped breathing.

"I want you," she whispered between kisses. I wasn't sure what had changed her mind or why she was allowing this with no cameras rolling, and I could tell it was for real, but I still had to ask. I love this girl, and I didn't want to take advantage of her.

I pulled her hand off of me and put it over my heart. "I love you Katniss. I want you too, but are you sure about this? We can stop." It was an offer I meant, but that I was praying she was going to turn down, and she did. She mimicked my movements pulling my hand towards her and putting it on her own heart. "I've never been more sure of anything," she said, and I knew she was being honest.

The rest of the night was pure bliss. We were both virgins, but I had an older brother and a number of friends who were loose lipped with their female conquests, so I pretty much knew what to do. I've heard about first times being clunky and clumsy, but it wasn't like that for Katniss and me. We fit together and just sort of naturally knew what to do.

When I was about to push into her for the first time, she laughed at how nervous I was about hurting her. Her smile was intoxicating. "Peeta," she said. "Do you really think I can't handle this? I've been stung by tracker jackers, slashed with a knife, and fire-bombed for goodness sake." We both laughed, and I knew she was right, but I still felt bad when she gasped as I broke through, truly claiming her virginity. She only wavered for a moment though and within a few minutes we were both climaxing.

We've made love a number of times since. A lot of nights we just sleep, but I can always tell when it's going to be more. I always let her initiate it, and she always starts out by taking my hand and placing it somewhere she knows will lead to intimacy, and the moment I start touching her she always whispers, "Don't stop," just like she did that very first night.


End file.
